


What on Earth?

by georgiesmith



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt: "earth"</p>
            </blockquote>





	What on Earth?

“Illya, what on earth are you doing?”

Looking up. “There’s something lumpy under the mattress.”

“What is that? Looks like a manuscript.”

“According to the title page it’s a fanzine.”

Napoleon sat down on the hotel bed to take a look himself. “Those are the two guys on that science fiction show.”

Illya sighed. “Star Trek.”

“Yeah. Good lord, what are they doing in that picture?”

Turning the book at an angle. “I think you’d have to be an alien to get into that position.”

Napoleon couldn’t resist. “I bet you’re flexible enough, _tovarich_. Do you want to find out?”


End file.
